


Honeymoon

by ssamandiriel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Honeymoon, Islands, Kissing, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: To celebrate your honeymoon, Saeyoung takes you to a private island. While the soft sand beneath your feet certainly is nice, you know there's something else on this island you would much rather be enjoying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: can you do someday a MCxSeven and breeding kink?
> 
> now with this one, i wasnt all that sure what they meant by breeding kink? did they want a/b/o? did they want a focus on MC getting pregnant? 
> 
> idk, but i did have them discuss it a bit?
> 
> but to the person who requested this, feel free to yell at me if this wasnt what you wanted! also hmu on tumblr again and let me know exactly what it was that you wanted. 
> 
> (im dumb please use as much detail as possible...)
> 
> enjoy!

You dig your hands into the warm sand below you, smiling as it slips and falls through the small spaces between your fingers. 

You spread out your legs and wiggle your toes as the bright, blue ocean waves spread out and pull against your feet. 

A seagull cries from somewhere above you. 

The sun beats down against your exposed back pleasantly, providing a soft warmth to your bathing suit clad body. 

You stretch your arms out above your head, a few stray particles of sand falling against your face. 

Your wedding ring glitters against the sunlight. 

You smile as you bring your arms back down and twirl the large ring against your finger. 

You were now part of the people lucky enough to marry the love of their life, one that you had met through a strange app, and now you were sitting against the sands of a private island. 

Life probably couldn't get better than this.

It was his idea to come here on your honeymoon, and how could you refuse such a tempting offer?

You were away from Saeran, from the other RFA members, away from the rest of civilization. It was just you, Saeyoung, and whatever native animals that happened to live on this island permanently. 

The door to the wooden cabin the two of you would be calling home for your honeymoon opens and you turn to see Saeyoung there, dressed in only his black boardshorts. 

You smile and wave him over.

He grins and you watch the slight skip in his step as he makes his way over to you. He sits down in the sand behind you and moves up until the two of you are pressed flush against each other. 

He presses a kiss to your hair. “Enjoying yourself?”

You nod. “Mm, I've never seen a view so beautiful before.” 

He interlaces his left hand with yours. “Really? I see a view everyday that rivals this one.”

You giggle. “Oh, really? I'm afraid I can't say the same.” 

Saeyoung laughs. “I love you so much.” 

“Ah, that I can agree with.”

“You love me?” Saeyoung asks, despite already knowing just how in love you are.

“Nope.” You snicker at his gasp. “I also love myself a lot.” 

Saeyoung squeezes your hand. “You're on fire today. I'm proud of you.”

“A compliment from the Prince of Sarcasm? I'm so flattered.”

“That's  _ King  _ to you.’

“Ooh, does that make me the queen?”

“Of course it does.” Saeyoung presses his lips to the back of your neck and suddenly your playful banter was taking a different turn. 

You feel Saeyoung’s length starting to harden against your butt. 

“My, Your Highness, may I ask why it is that you're hard?” 

Saeyoung hides his face in the crook of your neck. “I wanna do it…” He mumbles against your salty skin. 

You smile. “I figured. We should probably go inside, unless you want sand in places sand really shouldn't be.”

“Good idea.” He says as he stands up. Before you have the chance to get on your feet, his arms are under you supporting your body as he picks you up like a princess.

He kicks up sand as he walks you two back to your cabin and you tease him the whole way there with soft, barely there kisses to his neck.

The door is kicked and left open, Saeyoung’s hands otherwise preoccupied. No one was on this small patch of land, but the sight of the front door slightly ajar still makes your skin heat up.

Saeyoung gently places you down on the bed before his body looms over you. His cock was already straining in his swim trunks, bulge forming in the tight material.

“Saeyoung…” You whisper. “You're already so hard; how long were you thinking about this?”

He leans down, mouth against your neck. “All day.” He admits. “Since you went out this morning in that bikini. I couldn't help but think of getting you out of it.”

He sucks at your neck before you can say anything in response, your words dying on your tongue as your mouth falls open with a sweet sigh.

He licks and sucks his way around your neck and collarbone, before making a trail of fleeting marks down to your chest.

Your body begins to grow hot from his touches, breathing starting to become heavy.

He pulls at the strings of your bathing suit top and once it falls his hands are immediately on your breasts, thumbs rolling your nipples and fingers gripping your skin.

He pulls you in for a soft kiss, his body leaning fully against yours, cock rubbing against you through your bathing suit.

You put your hand out to cup his clothed cock as you bite at your bottom lip. He looks down at you with wide eyes, the yellow irises almost completely shadowed by his pupils. 

“Saeyoung, enough teasing. Want your cock…”

Saeyoung gulps and you can feel his cock twitch against your hand. He squeezes his eyes shut and you can only assume he was debating whether or not to give you what you wanted.

“Be patient.” He says, voice straining. “I had to wait for this all day.”

You pout. “Whose fault is that?” You mumble. “We could've done this anytime you wanted…”

“I wanted to control myself so you could enjoy the beach.”

You grip at his cock through his trunks and he hisses. “Maybe I don't want you to control yourself.”

His eyes grow dark. “Will you regret those words if I do what I want with you?”

You bite your lip. “Please… Do anything. I'll take whatever you have to give me.”

Saeyoung’s chest rumbles at your words and he reaches down to grip the bottoms of your swimsuit. He practically rips the fabric off of your body before he lays down on the bed, stomach against the sheets and mouth immediately on your already soaked pussy. 

Your head falls back against the pillows, surprised moan leaving your lips. 

You're barely given a second to catch your breath as he moves up to suck at your clit. His teeth graze against the swollen nub as his hands reach up to grip at your thighs to spread your legs apart more. Your legs start to shake around his fingers as his tongue licks up the entirety of your dripping heat.

One of your hands grips at his hair while the other closes around the headboard above you. It rattles against the wall as Saeyoung bends your body practically in half, lifting your hips up until they were up and off the bed.

You cry out in surprise. “S-Saeyoung! I'll fall!”

He presses a kiss to your thigh. “I've got you.” He whispers against your skin before diving back in.

He flattens his tongue against your clit and your pussy clenches around nothing, body begging to be filled.

You can feel your orgasm starting to build up, a warm feeling forming in the pit of your stomach. 

You reach down and grip at the sheets as your breathing grows heavy.

“ _ Ah,  _ Saeyoung, mm, fingers please. Use your fingers-!”

Saeyoung complies easily, pushing two fingers into your entrance as he sucks at your clit.

He pulls his head away and pumps his fingers in and out of your slick entrance. “You're so tight.” He breathes. “Can't wait to feel you around my cock…”

Your eyes squeeze shut as he adds in another finger. Your mouth falls open with a low moan as you cum on his fingers.

Your body falls to the bed and your chest rises and falls quickly with harsh breaths. 

Saeyoung pulls his fingers out and you give a weak moan as he sucks them into his mouth.

He gives you a few moments to come down from your high and catch your breath. He presses lazy kisses to any of your skin that he can reach and you smile as you guide him into a kiss with your fingers to his chin. 

You exchange languid kisses with each other, giggles leaving your lips from how happy you were in this moment. 

You pull away and the sultry look you give him instantly changes the sweet and bubbly mood in the room. 

You lift your knee up to rub at his softening cock. Immediately, he's hard again and you stick your tongue out at him teasingly.

“Saeyoung, you haven't forgotten the next part, have you?”

Saeyoung gulps. “Of course not.” His hands go to his shorts before he drops them back down to his sides suddenly, eyes looking around the room wildly.

You can't help the small laugh you give at the scene. “What are you looking for?”

“Condoms.” He says distractedly, head still whipping around. “I remember putting them in one of our bags. Condoms, condoms…. Where are they?”

You sit up and lay a gentle hand over Saeyoung's. You call his name softly and he turns to look at you. You bite your lip, embarrassed, but refuse to look away. 

“I know which bag they're in, if you really want to use one. But, I don't want you to wear one. I-if that's okay with you…”

Saeyoung's eyes widen and he takes your hand in his, clasping onto it tightly. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. And you don't have to worry about pulling out, either…”

His eyes widen. “But you could get-”

“Pregnant, I know. And I'm one hundred percent ready for that possibility. I think we're ready! But, if you don't want to yet, I understand.”

He swallows and looks down at your stomach, staring as thoughts of your belly swollen with his child swirl throughout his mind.

He nods, a sincere smile forming across his lips. He brings your hand to his mouth and presses a small kiss to your fingers, right next to your sparkling ring. 

“Let's do it.” He says softly. “I'm ready to form a family with you. Plus, I'd love to see what a kid with both our features would look like…”

You giggle and guide him down for a few barely there kisses, both of you too busy smiling to kiss properly.

He presses a kiss to the corner of your lips before pulling away. His eyes immediately connect with yours, and the mood in the room was back again, Saeyoung's cock pressing hard against your hip. 

His hands goes to your pussy and he pushes his fingers in without much resistance. He stretches you out thoroughly, his fingers pumping in and out and scissoring you open. 

He was taking his time with you, carefully stretching you to take his cock and it was honestly making you go crazy with a hazy feeling of lust. 

“Saeyoung, please-!”  You beg. “It's enough, want your cock, need your cock!”

Saeyoung pulls his fingers out without protest this time, not even bothering to clean off his hand as he grips your thighs and pulls you close. 

He grips his naked cock in hand and your dripping cunt clenches in anticipation.

He centers his cock at your entrance and then he's pushing in, slick cock spreading you open more than his fingers could ever hope to do. 

He pushes in slowly, the stretch of his cock stings and the noise you make in response is a sharp whine, hungry and begging for more. 

Saeyoung's nails dig into the skin of your thighs, trying to force down the urge to cum inside you immediately. His hands shake and your cunt clenches around him impatiently, trying to pull more of his thick cock inside.

He swallows thickly and you whine as he pulls away a bit. “S-stop,” He says breathlessly. “I don't want to cum so quickly.”

“I don't care!” You cry. “Want your cock, want you to fuck me-!” Your plead breaks off into a shuddering moan as Saeyoung snaps his hips. 

“You're so greedy.” He grits out, his teeth clenched tightly. “I'll be sure to give you and your cunt what you want, fill you up with my cum until it's dripping out of you.”

You moan and your whole body starts to shake. You rock your hips impatiently as you cry, “ _ Ah,  _ please, fuck me!”

You spread your legs open wide and Saeyoung picks them up easily and places them on his shoulders. 

He bends you in half again as he fucks his thick cock into you. He pounds into you deeply and you feel like you're starting to split apart on his cock, the soft flesh of your pussy starting to throb from his harsh thrusts.

Saeyoung breathes out in awe as he continues to fuck you and watches the part where you two were connected together. His cock was already completely slicked up with your juices, your pussy glistening from it.

He pushes in deeper and deeper on each of his thrusts, the tip of his cock pressing against your womb as the underside of the thick member rubs against your g-spot.

You grip at the bedsheets as the noises of your fucking starts to fill the silent room. 

One of your hands lets go of the white sheets and moves passed your hips. Your fingers roll at your clit and Saeyoung groans deeply once he notices. 

The sound of Saeyoung's skin slapping against yours, the sound of his cock stirring up your insides, the sound of your juices gushing around Saeyoung's cock each time he moves. The noises plus your fingers against your clit and Saeyoung's warm cock inside of you all work together to bring you to the verge of orgasm. 

You chant his name like it's a prayer ad your fingers work faster on your clit. “Saeyoung,  _ ahn,  _ gonna cum! Gonna cum on your cock-!”

“Do it,” Saeyoung practically growls, voice several octaves lower than usual. “Show me you gushing around my cock. Show me how much you love it inside you.” 

You moan loudly, louder than you've been all day. Your hips roll back against his cock, cunt trying to take in all of Saeyoung's cock that it can.

Your back arches up off the bed and your head falls back against the pillows. Your eyes roll to the back off your head as your mouth opens up in a silent moan, orgasm wracking throughout your body violently.

You cum on Saeyoung's cock and soak the sheets below you, your body giving out after and falling limp back to the bed. 

Your dripping cunt throbs around Saeyoung's cock as he grips your thighs, his thrusts inside you becoming more and more erratic as he nears his climax. 

He cums inside you forcefully, filling you to the brim with his thick, white seed. 

He falls on top of you, fatigue starting to overtake you both. Your harsh breaths fill the space around you. 

He changes your positions, both of you on your sides, you against him and his softening cock still inside you.

He puts a hand to your stomach and presses a kiss to your shoulder. “I love you.” He whispers.

You rest a hand atop his with a sleepy smile. “I love you, too.” You say as your eyes slip shut. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
